


Human: Character Sheets

by TheBiggestBlamShipper



Series: Human - A Blam AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestBlamShipper/pseuds/TheBiggestBlamShipper
Summary: Just the character sheets and any additional info.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang/Quinn Fabray
Series: Human - A Blam AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131188
Kudos: 1





	Human: Character Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's mentions of homophobia, so if you get triggered by that, please don't scroll down! The actual series doesn't really mention it much, so you can still enjoy the series without reading these.

About:  
This takes place in season 2 in terms of how long the club has been going on, the actual year is 2020-2021 (without covid). This is mostly about Blam with Klaine popping in.  
The ships included:  
Blam  
Klaine  
Quinntina  
Hints of Faberry  
Brittana  
Ages/Grades:  
Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Tina - Grade 10  
Rachel, Finn, Mike, Puck, Mercedes and The Unholy Trinity - Grade 11  
Character Sheets:  
Kurt | He/Him | Gay  
Kurt is a 15 year old boy who just transferred to McKinley from Dalton. The year before he started high school, his brother, Finn, warned him that there were a lot of bullies at McKinley that might try to hurt him because of his sexuality. Kurt ended up going to Dalton for a year. Kurt was part of the Warblers there and didn’t ever get a solo in his time there, which makes perfect sense. He still wanted a place where everyone could get a say in what they were doing though. In the beginning of grade 10, Burt and Carole couldn’t afford Dalton anymore.  
Blaine | He/Them | Gay Sam | He/Him | Bisexual  
Blaine and Sam are both 15 year old boys who go to McKinley. When Blaine first got there, he was immediately introduced to the Glee Club that started last year. He quickly made friends with Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Rachel, and Brittany. Sam took a bit more time to join the club, but with the help of Mercedes and Blaine, he joined. Finn and Blaine would be constantly fighting for the leader spot. Even with his short time at the school, Sam managed to date almost every girl in Glee Club, which caused Blaine to be a bit jealous. Blaine and Sam got closer over their time in New Directions and eventually started dating, much to Tina’s dismay. Blaine and Sam were known as the perfect couple, they rarely fought, they never broke up (calling out practically every other Glee couple), and they were just cute together. Since they were both also on the football team and were in Glee Club, everyone that was also in both of those clubs decided to hurt anyone that tried hurting them. And they did. Ever since then, McKinley has been a safe space for anyone that was part of the LGBTQ community.  
Tina | She/Her | Bisexual  
Tina is 15 years old. She joined Glee Club last year and quickly became friends with Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, and Artie. After hanging out with the Glee Club more and more, she gained more confidence. She still fakes her stutter though. She eventually developed a crush on Blaine but never really acted on it. She was a bit sad when Blam got together, but she supported them anyways. She also started hanging around some of the other members of Glee, like the Unholy Trinity.  
Quinn | She/Her | Lesbian  
Quinn is 16 years old. She joined Glee Club last year, but later than everyone else. She constantly clashes with Rachel, as most characters do. She used to be a coldhearted bitch, but spending more time with the New Directions made her kinder. She softened up and opened up to more people. She developed a crush on Rachel, but realised that Rachel would never like her back. She figured that she should become closer to the rest of the club, so she started hanging around other girls, specifically Tina.


End file.
